Perdida o encontrada
by Naselidi
Summary: Fionna tendrá que afrontar el lio en el que se metió, tan solo por ayudar a un extraño que termino enamorándose de ella por la valentía que mostró. Ahora está encadenada al rey de los vampiros y a su hermana Marceline (quien hasta ahora no supera la muerte de Finn) . ¿Podrá esta humana salir del problema en el que se ha metido o preferirá quedarse perdida para siempre?.


**Holi boli ;3, **

**Nuevo fic *-* … :**

**1)tal vez me demore en continuarlo por mis otros fics ;n; **

**2)Es Fiolee obvio :v**

**3) Disfrútenlo mucho *3***

**Perdida o encontrada**

**Capítulo 1: Nada tuyo**

1... 2... 3

Todo había pasado tan rápido, el autobús en el que estaba viajando una joven de 16 años llamada Fionna se había quedado sin frenos y por este motivo se había chocado con un tren que estaba en movimiento. El resultado fue nefasto, un accidente masivo.

La ambulancia no tardaría decían, todo va a estar bien decían ; pero la realidad dentro del vehículo era otra y la pequeña Fionna podía apreciarla claramente: personas ensangrentadas por todos lados, vidrios rotos de las ventanas esparcidas por todos lados, madres intentando proteger a sus hijos bebes que al parecer ya habían perdido la vida ... y ella no era la excepción, era más que obvio que gotas de sangre caían desde su rubia cabellera y ya ni siquiera podía sentir sus piernas, sin mencionar las lagrimas que comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos azules; no por el dolor que experimentaba en ese momento sino por la impotencia que sentía al ver lo que pasaba y no poder hacer nada al respecto.

¿Moriría allí? ¿Que pasaría con su hermana Cake? Hace un año que sus padres habían fallecido y ahora su hermana ¿Tendría que soportar otra muerte? iNo!, ella queria seguir viviendo no le importaba como... solo queria seguir viva aun tenía tantas cosas por hacer. Sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse pesados, sentía como la vida se le escapaba del cuerpo y la estúpida ambulancia que aun no llegaba.

Mientras tanto, en otro lado fuera del autobús. Un muchacho de piel muy pálida y de cabello azabache miraba atento la escena, mejor dicho miraba atento como comenzaba a desfallecer la rubia dentro del vehículo. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus colmillos.

- Todo está saliendo de acuerdo al plan...- pronuncio finalmente

Cuando de repente apareció una vampiresa que se postro al lado del otro vampiro y también observo el autobús destruido sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro. Al parecer a su hermano se le había pasado la mano con ese pequeño ''accidente'' que dijo que iba a hacer.

-Marshall, no crees que se te pasó un poquito la mano. Podría estar muerta la humana esa.- dijo la vampiresa tomando el hombro de su hermano

- Ese era el plan, ¿no? Además ¿Quién demonios te llamo aquí, Marceline? Yo me encargare de esto solo.- pronuncio el vampiro

-Sabes no me parece correcto lo que estás haciendo. iPor glob Marshall, solo mírala! Es una niña ¿Tienes la mas mínima idea en lo que la estas metiendo? Acaso eres tan egoísta que-... .-

-abasta! ion ningún momento te pedí tu opinión! Yo sé lo que estoy haciendo... es más ella se lo busco .-

-Hermanito, no es por defenderla pero creo que ella no te ha hecho nada. Lo único que hizo fue ayudarte cuando los matones de nuestro papa te dieron una paliza y ni siquiera creo que sepa tu nombre .- bufo Marceline

- Yo no dije que queria venganza ... yo la quiero a ella .- dijo Marshall volviendo a sonreír maléficamente .- Y creo que ya es tiempo de actuar ..-

La vista de la humana se comenzó a nublar, no se sentía como si estuviera muriendo. Simplemente su vista se ponía oscura y le comenzó a faltar el aire , lo único en lo que podía pensar en ese momento era su hermana; no podía morir, no podía, no podía. El sol ya se había ocultado, pronto seria de noche y donde ella se encontraba, en las afueras de la ciudad, la noche era peligrosa habían muchos mitos al respecto pero ella no creía ninguno. Sus ojos se cerraron, no porque había muerto sino porque se sentía cansada y no había llegado la ambulancia.

De repente sintió que la cargaban y respiro un aire frio ¿Había salido del autobús? Su vista estaba borrosa y no podía ver nada; definitivamente no era ni la ambulancia ni el 911 ni nada de eso. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió miedo, pero que importaba si iba a morir de todas formas. Después de unos momentos la pusieron suavemente sobre el suelo de esa carretera polvorienta que parecía mas un campo; ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, lo presentía. Había perdido mucha sangre su pollera blanca parecía roja.

-Abre los ojos, encanto... ..- dijo Marshall con una sonrisa, la humana hizo lo que él le pidió

- ¿Quién eres? .- pregunto la humana con un tono de voz muy bajo, casi inaudible

-Alguien que ha esperado mucho por conocerte .-

- ¿Que rayos quieres de mi? .-

-Pues veras mí estimada Fionna ... .-

- ¿Como sabes mi nombre? .-

-Hay muchas cosas más que se de ti. Bueno como estaba diciendo; sería una lástima que alguien tan hermosa como tú, mueras así ...- dijo el vampiro poniéndose en canclillas frente a la humana y tomando su rostro ensangrentado entre sus frías manos.- Por lo tanto he banido a ofrecerte una propuesta que no podrás rechazar .-

- Eso veremos... ¿Que es? .-

-Yo te puedo volver inmortal, puedo hacer que todas tus heridas sanen en segundos o puedo dejarte aquí y ver como tu sangre va saliendo de tu cuerpo hasta que no quede ni una sola gota dentro de ti .-

-Por más hermoso que eso suene, no creo que seas capaz de hacerlo ..- el vampiro solo dejo salir un par de carcajadas amargas

- ¿Crees que soy un humano cualquiera? Pues estas equivocada hermosura, yo soy el rey de los vampiros...-

Justo cuando pronuncio estas palabras, la luna alumbro al muchacho y Fionna pudo divisar algo que le puso la piel de gallina: sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre y sus largos incisivos parecían dos colmillos preparados para succionar su sangre en cualquier momento. La humana no pudo evitar tragar saliva ruidosamente ¿Por que todo tenía que pasarle a ella?

-Y bien ¿Cual es tu respuesta, humanista? .- Marshall comenzó a tocar el cuello de Fionna, no deseaba su sangre la deseaba a ella... la deseaba tanto desde aquella vez

-N-no... no, no, no uno! ..- grito la rubia con miedo , con temor, con varios sentimientos mezclados .- ¡No quiero tener nada que ver contigo, solo aléjate y déjame morir!

Marshall se quedo perplejo, esto no estaba en sus planes . En su mente ella diría que si, se lanzaría a sus brazos y serian felices para siempre. Había esperado mucho por esto y nada iba a cambiar sus planes, mucho menos un estúpido ''no'' como respuesta. Ella seria de él aunque lo tuviera que hacer a la fuerza.

-Respuesta incorrecta .-

-¿Eh? .-

El vampiro la agarro del pescuezo sin mucha fuerza, hace mucho tiempo que el vampiro había ansiado hacer esto, y perforó su cuello de una manera tan rápida que Fionna solo se percató de esta cuando sintió los colmillos. La sangre no tarda en brotar, chorreaba en el piso y lo único que le quedaba a la humana era resignarse.

Después... todo se puso oscuro y la humana cerró sus orbes azules.

Sin más preámbulo, el vampiro cargo el cuerpo de la humana al estilo novia y besó una de sus mejillas con dulzura. De la nada volvió a aparecer la hermana de Marshall, que había estado viendo toda la escena atónita; nunca se hubiera esperado que su hermano fuera a tomar a la rubiecita esa en contra de su voluntad.

-Marshall, ¿qué piensas hacer con ella ahora? .- pregunto Marceline

-¿Qué? ¿No es obvio? .-

-No estoy de humor para bromas, ¿Qué piensas hacer con ella?.-

-Ahora que tiene el veneno vampírico en su sangre, es solo cuestión de horas para que se vuelva una de nosotros.- contestó el vampiro mientras jugaba con un mechón rubio

-No me digas que se va a quedar en... .-

-En nuestra guarida, no te importa ¿verdad hermanita? .-

-Estás loco si piensas que voy a soportar a una completa desconocida en MI casa, Marshall. Además, ¿quién te dio el derecho de volverla vampiro? por lo que vi lo hiciste contra su voluntad. ¡Ella no quiere nada de esto! .-

-Si yo pude soportar cuando te encaprichaste con ese humanito raro, tú puedes soportar a quien me dé la gana. Oíste Marcy .- dijo Marshall con un tono de burla

-¡Te prohíbo que compares a Finn! .- gritó Marceline poniendo sus ojos de demonio

-¿¡ De que te sirve defender a ese humano si estiró la pata hace muchos años?! ¡Vamos Marceline supéralo, ¿quieres? .- dijo Marshall comenzando a caminar en dirección a la ciudad.

-No puedo hacerlo, Marshall .- dijo la vampiresa, sin embargo nadie la escucho. Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer por su rostro mientras flotaba detrás de Marshall. Él sabía que nada le dolía más que cuando le recordaban la muerte de la persona que más amó, se podría decir que ese siempre había sido su punto débil y más manipulable.

Sin embargo, todo ya estaba hecho y no había vuelta atrás. A partir de ese día, la vida de la humana cambiará radicalmente.

**Espero que esta parte del fic les haya gustado, sonará raro pero se me ocurrió cuando iba en una moto de regreso a mi casita y como me pareció boni quise escribirla en un fic *-* **

**Ehmmm... será Fiolee y algo de Finceline, porque como se darán cuenta Finn está muerto y eso.**

**En el siguiente capítulo se aclarará como es que Marshall conoció a Fionna y alguito de como se conocieron Finn y Marceline .**

**Creo que no me olvido de nada más, el siguiente capítulo lo subiré lo antes que pueda :c pero para que pasen el rato lean mis otros dos fics e_e no se arrepentirán! **

**Eso es todo, Bye ;B**


End file.
